My Angel
by GeorgePIG
Summary: drabbles collections Castiel/Dean. M-preg, porque adoraria ver um baby desses dois xD


_._

_._

_Bem eu sempre imaginei como seria Castiel e Dean se tivessem um filho 3,_

_ talvez eu escreva mais sobre como seria isso, mas a priori fica esse capzinho_

_bjos*_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Cassss!, me traga mais sorvete." Dean entregou o anjo a sua taça vazia.<p>

.

Castiel suspirou. "Sim, Dean." Ele foi até a geladeira. "Não tem mais sorvete..."

.

Dean bufou. ".Então vá comprar, agora!. Eu quero de chocolate, nada de creme, e não me venha com nada Diet, eu to grávida e não de dieta."

.

Castiel parou por alguns segundos, franzindo a testa em confusão. Então, ele acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu.

.

"E batata frita! Nada de Ruffles! eu quero um saco que realmente venha com batatas dentro!" Dean gritou no ar, antes de pegar um livro.

.

"Quer parar de fazer escândalo?", disse Sam.

.

"O quê?" Dean retruca. "Eu quero sorvete para saciar meus desejos maternos, afinal estou carregando uma anjo, preciso sentir-me no paraíso.

.

''Certo, mas não é desculpa pra escravizar o coitado", Sam apontou, irritado.

.

"Bem, é tudo culpa dele'' Ele me engravidou. Ele paga o preço. "

.

Sam fez uma careta. "Mas pode ter certeza que ele não fez essa mágica sozinho, é preciso dois para dançar o tango".

.

"Tá, mas ele poderia ter contado o truque antes de fazer a mágica, pelo menos eu pensaria duas vezes antes de abrir as minhas asinhas pra ele" Dean bufou. "E onde está o meu sorvete?"

.

.

.

.***#####****

.

.

.

Passaram-se seis messes, e tinha mais três pela frente. E Dean parecia ficar mais... fofo, irritadiço e viciado em sorvete. Então, de repente, um dia, Castiel tinha o acalmado fazendo-lhe uma visita no quarto

.

"Há uma presença aqui no quarto", disse ele.

.

''Tem um demônio aqui? Ele quer o meu bebê?'' Dean olhou para os lados, deixando cair o livro em mãos ''A vida do bebê''

.

''Não. É uma presença boa''

.

Castiel tinha olhado para ele, então se aproximou e pôs a mão na barriga de Dean. Então ele suspirou.

.

"Cas?" Sam pediu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

.

"Eu posso sentir sua áurea ", Castiel tinha sussurrado, e Dean sorriu em zombaria

.

''Sério? Eu só sinto uns chutes de vez em quando''

.

"Você acha que estou brincando não é?" Castiel disse rispidamente.

.

"Isso é verdade," Sam tinha adicionado prestativamente ", Castiel não tem senso de humor."

.

Dean tinha olhado para ele também. "Sammy eu amo você, mas se pudesse te mandar para o inferno agora, eu o mandaria."

.

"Eu não sabia que anjos podiam engravidar homens", Sam disse a Castiel. O anjo ainda estava acariciando a barriga de seu amante, olhando ternamente

.

"Aparentemente", Castiel sussurrou lentamente, "nós podemos".

.

.

.

.

***#####****

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Cas, tomando um pouco de ar?."

.

O anjo estava sentado na varanda da casa de Bobby. Sam se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

.

"É Dean ... ele não é mais o mesmo", disse Castiel. "Ele se tornou uma pessoa difícil. "

.

"As pessoas não mudam, elas se revelam," Sam bufou. "Mas é apenas a gravidez. Quero dizer, ele é um homem, e tem a testosterona, o que não ajuda. Ele pira nos momentos mais difíceis, não sabe se ri ou se chora, se te ama ou odeia, se vai fazer cesariana ou parto normal...

.

Castiel assentiu. Ele parecia triste.

.

Sam colocou a mão em suas costas. "Olha. Ele vai ficar bem. Você quer ficar bem. 'Só eu que não, porque eu estou sem alma"

.

Castiel acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Obrigado, Sam. Tenho medo que a minha falta de experiência atrapalhe-me nessas situações. "

.

Sam riu. "Você acha que não consegue lidar com o Dean grávido? Eu sou irmão dele e acredite, não precisa ter uma criança para tentar entende-lo, mas confie, ele apenas precisa do seu amor, sexo três vezes por semana e uma geladeira cheia de cerveja

.

"Cassss!" Um grito saiu de dentro da casa.

.

Castiel cora. "Vou para dentro", declarou ele.

.

"Claro", disse Sam. "Eu vou estar aqui por mais algum tempo. Sabe? Existem coisas melhores do que assistir o Casamento do meu melhor amigo com o Dean chorando do seu lado."

.

"Muito bem, vou entrar", disse Castiel gravemente e virou para ir embora.

.

"O que você vai dizer?" Sam perguntou. Normalmente, Castiel não resolver as coisas discutindo. Ele costuma ficar em um canto, olhando perdidamente e confuso.

.

"Eu vou", Castiel se virou e sorriu um pouco "," Apenas concordar e fazer tudo que ele pedir. "

.

Sam sorriu.

* * *

><p><em>Deixa review quem quer, se eu merecer é claro xD<em>

_._

_._

_._

_obs: desculpa os vários (.), mas eu gosto de espaço xD, parece aquela brincadeira ''siga os pontos'' brink's_


End file.
